This application relates to the art of fluid dispensing and, more particularly, to bubblers for dispensing water from water fountains. The invention is particularly applicable to classroom bubblers and will be described with specific reference thereto. However, it will be appreciated that the invention has broader aspects and can be used in other types of bubblers.
Classroom bubblers typically have an elongated copper tube connected to a water discharge nozzle and to a nipple on a flow regulator by swaged fittings. Assembly of the tube and fittings is difficult and the fittings occasionally develop leaks. It would be desirable to have a classroom bubbler that eliminates the copper tube and fittings.